


Gamblers(4)

by SiempreS



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	Gamblers(4)

(4)

Root的技术并不像Shaw想象的那样好，甚至可以用青涩来形容。  
Shaw坐在沙发上，看着腿间的omega起起伏伏。她缓慢地吞吐着Shaw，舌尖摩擦着Shaw的前端，牙齿时不时地刮蹭到薄嫩的皮肤，有点刺痛，但可以忍受。她用右手套弄着底端含不进去的部分，吸吮的声音在安静的房间里显得清晰又突出。Shaw用左手揪着Root的头发，用力往下按了一下，Root轻轻咳嗽起来。  
“刚才是谁逞能说自己可以deep throat来着？”她咬咬下唇，继续半强迫地抓着Root的头发让她更深地含住自己的东西。  
Root抗议地昂起头，眼睛里带着被刺激出来的眼泪，埋怨地看了她一眼，然后又低下头去安抚肿胀的部位。Shaw感觉到她的舌苔划过边缘的褶皱，她深深叹了口气，挺起腰顶住Root的喉咙。  
她们之间还有事情要谈，但Root现在显然是没法回答她的任何问题。不过她们还有时间，Shaw只要在晚饭前赶回Indigo就可以。她看了看手表，大概还剩三个小时。Shaw得意地笑了一下，她可以让任何一个人在一小时内乖乖求饶，那是她的老本行，更何况，Root是omega，主动找上她的omega.  
“Em…Get up.”Shaw拍了拍她的头，慢慢从她喉咙里退出来，用手指捏着她的下巴，“You’re suck at sucking.”  
Root揉了下脸颊，从Shaw腿间站起来，直接坐在了她身上，大腿压住她挺立的东西时Shaw闷哼了一声。  
“You’re the first one I actually sucked.”Root环住她的脖子，手指抚摸上她的腺体，shaw下意识地紧紧攥住她的手。  
“Hey, relax.”Root像是在安抚一头小兽一样梳理着Shaw的发梢，“I know you rules, no marking, just sex.”  
Shaw用手臂勒住她的腰，把她从灰色的沙发上抱起来，几步来到床边，顺势压住她。“No relationship, just business.”她补充道，顺便扯下Root的裤子，用手指重重地按着她的clit，满意地听到身下人的轻喘。  
“Which one shall we start with? Sex, or business?”Root没忘记挑逗她，手掌揉捏着等待已久的火热，使劲捏了一下。  
“Maybe both.”Shaw抓开她的手，直接刺了进去，一下捅到最深处，Root痛得边叫边抠住Shaw的肩膀。“你多久没和alpha做了？”被紧紧包裹的感觉固然舒爽，但动起来实在有点吃力。Shaw用两手分别按住Root的大腿内侧，让它们打开到一个不能再大的程度，Root的小腿却本能地向内加紧，箍住Shaw的腰。  
Root没回答，只是粗重地喘着气，Shaw给了她一会儿适应的时间，然后剧烈地活动起来。omega随着她进出的节奏发出隐忍的哼声，指甲抠进Shaw的皮肤里。  
“你到底为谁工作？”她一只手玩弄着Root的左胸，一只手按着她的膝盖。这是Shaw最喜欢的审问方式，经验告诉她，大多数人在这种时候反而会更轻易地说真话。  
“Elias…hah…”Root其实并没有足够湿润，但在Shaw的刺激下也多少有了些快感。  
Shaw一个正中靶心的深顶让她尖叫出来，向上蜷起身子，胳膊勾住Shaw的脖颈。“那只是你的掩护身份吧。”这有些过于亲密的姿势让Shaw觉得不自在，她把Root推下去，压着她的胸口，俯下身子在她的锁骨上狠狠咬了一口，留下两排牙印。“你真正的雇主是谁？嗯？”她又用犬牙咬住Root的乳尖，险些咬破它。  
“Shaw，轻点……”Root揪住她的头发，脸上泛起一层红晕。  
“回答我。”Shaw在她疙疙瘩瘩的甬道里碰到了一个形状突出的点，她连续几下撞击着那里，在Root的声音又高了一个八度时却停了下来，“想继续的话就回答我。”  
“Ah…你早晚会见到…他…”Root倔强地看着Shaw，声音不住地颤抖。  
Shaw撤出了她的身体，Root疑惑地看着她时，Shaw把她翻了过来，抓住她的小腿让她形成一个半跪的姿势，然后重新进入了她。后入让Shaw更深地挤进Root狭窄的甬道，不过还是有一小截留在外面。几个巴掌落在Root因汗水而滑腻的臀峰上，Root呜呜咽咽地哼唧着，把脸埋在枕头里。Shaw揪着她的棕发向后一扽，强迫着她仰起头，呻（）吟声也更好地被释放出来。  
“那天如果John没有进来，你会比现在惨的多，Ms.Groves.”她用空闲的手揉捏着Root弹性十足的臀部，又使劲揉了揉她的腰窝，在感受到紧致的通道有放松了一些之后她搂住Root的胯骨，把露在外面的部分全部挤了进去，两人同时发出一身叹息。  
“你出老千不就是为了见我吗，现在怎么不说话了？”Shaw几乎把她按进了床垫里去，还加快了律动的速度。  
“我需要，证实……你是不是……像他说的一样……”晃动中Root很难连贯地说出完整句。  
“一样什么？”Shaw贴上她汗湿的后背，双手揉搓着她的胸部。  
Root费力地转过头，泪汪汪的深色眼睛有些失神地看着Shaw.  
“可靠……”  
Shaw的动作停了下来，诧异地眯起眼睛，刚想继续发问却因为root忽然的收缩而闷哼一声，差点没控制住。身体本能让她再次发起进攻，在她觉得自己的结已经肿胀到抑制不了时，她抽出了身子，在Root黏腻湿滑的腿缝里前后摩擦着，前端还挑弄着她的同样肿胀的clit，最后把体液洒在身下的床单上。  
Shaw躺在Root旁边大口喘着气，把不知道因为疼痛还是快感还是两者结合的刺激下依然在流泪的Root拉起来，让她直视着自己。  
“还有，你说你知道今天的爆炸会发生是什么意思？”  
“有人预测到了它。”Root脱力地想趴在shaw身上，但被Shaw推到一边。  
“这么说你知道炸弹是谁放的？”Shaw跳下床，从沙发上拿起Root的衣服扔到她身上，自己也开始穿戴。  
身后的声音从事后的沙哑变得前所未有的严肃。  
“Samaritan.”


End file.
